When Somebody Loved Me
by SGS
Summary: “When she smiled I had to smile, when she cried I felt like crying too. All my life Yuki’s beaten me at everything; now that he’s taken her from me I have nothing.”


When Somebody Loved Me

By: SGS  
  
Damn that Yuki! How could he do this to him, to them? How could he take her from him? All he could do now was watch, watch her throw her life away.  
  
The music began and the crowd stood, looking eagerly to the back of the room, all except him. As she entered she had eyes for only one, this was her day, their day. Her wide smile faded a bit when she saw Kyo, his face down-cast, his eyes dark..  
  
Still his eyes were on her, watching, always watching. Now he watched them both, their eyes shining with love, and with life. Tears he had fought so hard to control trickled down his cheeks. 'That should be me up there with her, not Yuki.' He thought.  
  
He saw her smile as she repeated the age old words. She had the most beautiful smile, really she had four smiles; one when she was excited, one for when she was doing something, or with someone she loved, one she used to hide her sadness, and one that always seemed to make everything all better. He loved her smiles, every one of them.  
  
The people filed out slowly following the happy couple, all except Kyo, he sat in a dazed silence. The deed was done, she could never be his now. Soon the room was empty and he was still sitting, drowning in his own sorrow, when Kisa appeared, still dressed in her pale yellow bridesmaid gown. Now in her final year of high school she had become a beautiful young lady.  
  
"Kyo." She said softly laying a hand on his shoulder, she had changed so much over the years, but the voice she had worked so hard to find was still the same. "I know it hurts, Kyo, but you have to be strong, for her sake as much as your own." He stared at his lap. His hands clenched into tight fist.  
  
"How could she do this to me?" He asked softly, his voice shaky. He could feel the hot tears welling in his eyes, but he would not, could not cry. "Doesn't she know how much she's hurt me?" Kisa shook her head.  
  
"Kyo she couldn't have known how you felt if you didn't tell her, if you hadn't waited so long to admit it, it might have meant less pain for the both of you. Six days before her wedding might not have been the best time to tell her you love her." She sat down next to him on the padded bench and took his shaking hand in hers.  
  
"I...I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't let her marry him without knowing how I feel." He could no longer stop the tears, the ran down his cheeks in silent rivers. "Damn that stinking rat!" He shouted, Kisa gasped.  
  
"Kyo! Please!" She begged. "We are in a temple."  
  
"But he knew! The stupid bastard knew all along how I felt and he didn't even care!" His whole body was shaking in rage and in sorrow. Kisa looked at her feet then back at Kyo.  
  
"How do you know he knew?" She asked softly.  
  
"W-w-what do you mean?"  
  
"No one else seemed to know, how do know Yuki did?" When Kyo didn't say anything she went on. "Kyo you have to move on, you know she'd never porously do anything to hurt you, but you knew she couldn't call off the wedding, she'd never to that to Yuki."  
  
"I know, but you can't understand how I feel." He looked at her, tears stilling running down his cheeks.  
  
"Try me." She said simply. Kyo took a deep breath and dried his eyes.  
  
"When she smiled I had to smile, when she cried I felt like crying too. All my life Yuki's beaten me at everything; now that he's taken her from me I have nothing." Kisa opened her mouth to say something, but he went on. "Do you know what it's like? To love someone so much, but not know how to tell them? It was so great when I was near her, it was wonderful, when somebody loved me."  
  
"You really are pathetic, you know that?" Came a voice from the back of the room.  
  
"Hatsuharu." Kisa said softly. "What do you need?"  
  
"Hatori sent me to find you; they want to start taking pictures."  
  
"How long have you been listening?" Kyo asked angrily, standing.  
  
"Long enough." He replied staring at him. "Enough time to relies what a sorry excuse for a man you really are."  
  
"I am not you stupid cow!" He almost shouted, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know how much you've hurt her."  
  
"Haru, is this really the best time for this?" Kisa cut in.  
  
"If I don't say this now I might not ever. Kyo, you sit here wallowing in your own self-pity, you have to know how much you've hurt the one you say you love. She loves you, she always has, but she didn't think you returned her feelings. She also loves Yuki and she knew he loved her, so she hid her love for you, she would never turn him down, and we all knew it was only a matter of time before he proposed."  
  
"How could she not have known?" He whispered, fresh tears poring from his eyes. Damn! The last thing he needed right now was for Haru to see him cry.  
  
"Because you never told her." Kisa answered. Giving up Kyo sat back in a rush of fresh hate and sadness.  
  
"Come on Kisa," Haru said motioning her to him. "Let's leave the silly cat alone."  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright Haru?" She asked as they joined the rest of the family in the festivities.  
  
"I don't know Kisa, I really don't know."  
  
Kyo still sat, his eyes, the eyes that were always watching filled with tears. He sat there nothing but a broken shell of a man. He had nothing now. Tohru Honda, no, she was Tohru Sohma now. He dried his eyes and got up to leave, but spotting a pink rose petal on the floor he stopped to pick it up. Pink roses? Oh yes, she had had them in her hair. He looked at the petal, so soft, smooth, and perfect. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently, pretending for the last time it was her he was kissing.  
  
"When she loved me..." He whispered letting the petal fall from his fingers.  
  
-End-  
  
Note: This is my first Fruits Basket fic. So if any of my information is wrong do not be angry with me.


End file.
